


Big Spoon or Little Spoon

by r4gz



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kelena - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, why must thinking of tags be hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A saying sweet things to B in French/German/whatever language, and B google translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is /or something/ - fanficy-prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon or Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I love Elena and Katherine together and think there should be more fics of them together, so this is my addition to that. if you have a prompt for Kelena, then throw me a message and I shall try my hands at it =D
> 
> hope you enjoy

Elena leaned her head back as she felt arms wrapping around her waist "How's my ангел?" The voice belonging to the arms asked the brunette. She bit her lip as she felt one of those magical hands ghosting up her side, touching the side of her breast, continuing there journey til they stopped at her neck. The hand wiped away Elena's hair, leaving her neck bare. Her lover peppered her neck with kisses, speaking in between said kisses, " мирис на небесния" Elena smiled, she loved every time her lover spoke in there native tongue. The only thing that sucked is she would have to Google Translate all of what her lover spoke to her tomorrow, but that was then. This is now.

Elena turned around in the embrace and came to a face that was very similar to her own, almost like she was looking into a mirror. To the outsider, the two looked like twins. But, they were not related...at least, not really. To anyone else, the two were next to impossible to tell apart. Yet, the two of them knew each other inside and out. They knew there differences, like the fact the Elena's face was a bit softer then her lovers. Or that her lovers eyes were darker then her own, holding wisdom beyond any stretch of the imagination.

Elena wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and pulled there lips together, her lover being slightly taller due to them having high heeled boots on. The kiss was nothing special, at least compared to all the other kisses the two have shared. Yet, it was still magical. Still holding the same love for one another, the same depth. When Elena finally needed air, the two separated. "I missed you Katherine!" Elena spoke, gasping for air. Katherine just smirked, letting her human catch her breath. "And I have missed you." She responded, pecking Elena's forehead.

Elena grabbed Katherine's hand and led them to the bed. Katherine stripped out of her clothes and threw on a sweat shirt, while Elena crawled into the bed and held the covers up for Katherine. "So, do you want to be the голяма лъжица or the малко лъжица?" Katherine asked, lifting an eyebrow. Elena groaned, "You know i don't speak Bulgarian!" She complained. "Just choose whatever one you want and get into bed." She said. "малко лъжица it is then." Katherine said, climbing in and laying behind Elena. Her arms wrapping around the younger woman's waist and pulled her as tight as she could towards her.

When Katherine felt herself falling asleep, she mumbled out "обичам те" before allowing sleep to consume her.

Elena giggled a little and grabbed her phone from her small table, deciding to translate what Katherine said now instead of waiting. Her heart swooned at the little cute things Katherine had told her. She shut off her phone and snuggled into Katherine, muttering an "I love you to," before allowing sleep to take her off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Bulgarian since that's where Katherine is originally from. 
> 
> if something is wrong, blame Google Translate, cause thats how i got the words :p
> 
> ангел = angel | мирис на небесния = you smell heavenly | голяма лъжица = big spoon | малко лъжица = little spoon | обичам те = i love you
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
